


Destiny

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: What if Neville found out he was also a chosen one?
Kudos: 1





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's prompt of two weeks 6/15-6/29: What if Neville was chosen one. I interpreted this way and its complete. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Neville came across a rolled-up parchment when rummaging through his parents' trunk. The war was over, and he had this feeling that he was supposed to have been the chosen one. _Destiny perhaps it went to Harry instead of me?_

He killed Nagini using Godric Gryffindor's sword with one stroke. Which got rid of Lord Voldemort's' last Horcrux.

Neville cautiously opened up the parchment and what he read…paled at the news. "Blimey, I was the chosen one! Why?"

He found his Gran asleep in the chair with her knitting in her lap. Gently shaking her awake, he wanted answers.

Augusta opened her eyes and saw that Neville had found the dreaded parchment. "Damn, I am sorry, Neville. But prophecy stated that both you and Harry were the Chosen ones to bring down the Dark Lord."


End file.
